At present, a thin display panel centered on a liquid crystal panel rapidly spreads, and manufacturers and distributors actively variedly compete with each other in terms of functions, quality, costs, and the like.
As one method of differentiating products between the manufacturers and the distributors, a screen size may be variously changed.
In a present mainstream liquid crystal display apparatus, a CCFL (Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp) is arranged at a corner of a screen and used as a light source. However, in consideration of environment such as power-saving products or mercury-free products, the present liquid crystal display apparatus has gradually shifted to a liquid crystal display apparatus using an LED (Light Emitting Diode) as a light source. However, a large liquid crystal display apparatus, for example, a liquid crystal television cannot be implemented that is equivalent to conventional display apparatus in terms of cost and performance such as short brightness of each LED or uneven color and brightness. In consideration of the circumstances, backlight systems using various schemes achieved by LED light sources are developed. A configuration is proposed in which, without arranging LEDs at an end of a screen, unlike in the conventional display apparatus, the number of LEDs is increased and the LEDs are arranged immediately below a screen to adjust uneven brightness and color.
As an example in which LEDs are arranged immediately below a screen, in Patent Document 1, the following backlight system is disclosed. That is, a plurality of red LEDs, green LEDs, and blue LEDs are arranged on a plane parallel to a board, the LEDs are arranged in a longitudinal direction of the board in a predetermined order to configure a horizontally long rectangular light emitting block body, and configurations each having the three light emitting block bodies arranged in a row are parallel arranged in a plurality of steps.